


ART: Portrait

by Jaeh



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Description from 154, Flashing gifs, Gen, Monster!Jon, flashing lights, tw: flashing gifs, tw: flashing image, tw: flashing lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: Art: Portrait (of Jon). TW: flashing gifAlso on myTumblr.
Kudos: 17





	ART: Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> _And he’s there the whole time, just… watching me. Watching me scream and thrash and - He’s all eyes. He’s all eyes._ (154)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://ineffablynoice.tumblr.com/post/632920640676134912/and-hes-there-the-whole-time-just-watching-me). Reblog please? heh.


End file.
